On the Way Down
by SqUiRtLuVr
Summary: Having accidently fallen into the well, Keiko, Akako, and Kaori must find a way to bring everyone together for the epic battle against Naraku.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...in fact I don't own much of anything. .

Enjoy.

o

"Hey! Akako, Keiko. Wait up!" Kaori yelled, her long, brown hair flying behind her as she ran to catch up with her friends.

The bell had just rung, and students were pouring out of the school building, talking about their upcomming graduation. 'Argh, I've never realized just how hard it is to run in one of these skirts.'

Kaori, who was too caught up in her thoughts, didn't notice her friends stopped right in front of her.

"Hey! Watch it!" Akako yelled, noticing her friend nearing them with no signs of slowing.

All three of the girls now laid sprawled on the ground, with papers flying everywhere.

"Hmm. Nice to see you too." Keiko said sarcastically, brushing her brown, shoulder length hair out with her fingers. 'Great' she thought looking at the snowstorm of papers. 'That Kaori needs to get her head out of the clouds.' She bent down to start pinking up the papers while Akako and Kaori tried to untangle themselves from each other.

"What's this?" Keiko asked her now situated friends.

"Oh!" exclaimed Kaori, "those are directions to Kagome's house. Remember. We have to start working on that history project tonight."

Akako just stared wide-eyed for a moment before shaking out her elbow length, raven hair. "I knew that"

"Right, then why did you leave your book in your locker?" Kaori asked, handing Akako her book.

Keiko just laughed while Akako shook her head, grabbing the book and saying "...Why were you in my locker? You know what? Never mind, let's just get going to my house, then we'll just walk over to Kagome's later."

"Okay, whatever."

Keiko, still giggling, just nodded.

o

"Mom, Gramps, Sota, I'm home!" Kagome yelled. She walked in, having just gotten home from school.

She took off her shoes and wandered into the kitchen where something on the counter caught her eye. It was a note from her mother. It read:

Kagome,

Your Granfather and I will be out tonight, as well as Souta. I'll call later on to check up on you. Have fun with your study group, and don't burn down the house!

Love always,

Mom

"Okay" she said to herself, looking at the clock. It was 4:00. Everyone would be there at 5:00. 'Guess I'll go make sure everything's clean before they get here.' She thought. The though of a long night of school work was not inviting. 'Well, it is my fault we haven't been working on it. I've been in the Feudle Era for the last two weeks. 'Oh! That reminds me.' She pulled the little bottle, containing the jewel shards, from underneath her uniform shirt and smiled. 'At least we've finnaly gotten another shard. That makes four out of like a million.'

Kagome sighed, walking up to her room. She would have to go back tomorrow. 'InuYasha wanted me back today, but I just can't put this project off any longer.'

She put the jar of shards on her desk, then sat back on her bed. 'I wonder if he wants me back because he misses me or because he wants me to find more shards for him? Oh what do I care It's not like I...' Kagome looked down a her hands. 'It doesn't matter. He doesn't feel that way towards me anyway.' She laid back on her bed and fell asleep, her thoughts filled with Inuyasha.

o

"Damn!" InuYasha growled from his spot in his tree.

"InuYasha, Kagome said not to worry if she was late. I'm sure she's just studying or something," Sango said. Kirara meowed from her lap.

InuYasha just "Feh'd" and laid his head back. 'If she isn't back by sundown, I'm going to go and drag her back. She's always making us wait! If she just came to live with us it would be so much easier.' Inuyasha blushed and shook his head.

He had been having these thoughts popping up in his head more and more often. The truth was, he would have loved for Kagome to live with him in his time. And, although he would rather kill himself than say that out loud, he had the feeling that Sango and Miroku knew how he really felt about her.

Miroku lookes over at InuYasha and noticed a light blush on his cheeks. "When do you think he's going to admit his true feelings for Kagome?"

Shippo hopped up onto Miroku's shoulder. "I feel bad for the poor guy. Kagome is gone for one day and he's up in a tree mopping."

Sango just sighed and shook her head. "Everyone can see that they love each other but them, and if you like having both of your hands attached to your arms, you will remove them from my butt immediately." Sango glared daggers at Miroku.

Miroku just put both of his hands behind his head and laughed. Sango was so cute when she was mad. He knew better though, under that harsh tone he knew she liked his attention, maybe not in the way he shows it, but hey whose perfect?

o

So here's the deal. This is a really old story that I never finished. I found it while looking through my old computer files. I read it over and noticed how dramatically my writing has changed, so I'm either going to delete this, or revise, you choose.


End file.
